Oyasumi Nasai
by I am Lu
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fic. After Rex fires Mikage, Jack comes to realize that he misses her...and worse, that he's fallen for her. Careshipping - Jack x Mikage/Mina. Mentions of Akutsu x OC and Jeager x Godwin in end.
1. Chapter 1

Lucarly: Ah, thank you for the folks at Janime who inspired me to do this. They're the root of my ideas.

Aki: (sarcastically) Isn't that nice.

Lucarly: Yup!

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 1**

* * *

Mikage Sagiri shuffled through dozens of papers, trying to quickly organize them.

Her heart beated furiously - the director, Rex Godwin, had requested to speak with her. God knows about what, but Mikage had a strong feeling it wasn't good...

Suddenly, a door opened an the small, effeminate man, Jeager stepped out to greet her.

"The director will now see you, _Sagiri-san_. Hihihihihihihihih!" he said, his tone of voice sounding rather amused.

Mikage sighed, annoyed by his awful laugh.

Actually, it wasn't much of a laugh...More of a cackle...A maniacal cackle.

"Hai." said Mikage, standing up with her still-not-so-organized-stack-of-papers. As soon as the young woman took a step, the papers disorganized themselves further, and fell to the ground. Mikage swiftly kneeled down, gathering them up a second time.

Jeager rolled his eyes.

"Baka." he said simply before leaving.

Mikage shot a cold glance at him and then headed into the office of the director, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, so glad you decided to come." said Rex sarcastically, giving Mikage a harsh stare.

"Sumimasen," said Mikage, quickly bowing. ", what do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well...how should I put this delicately...I've noticed your emotions have been getting the way of your work." said Rex.

"Nani ka?" said Mikage, looking rather confused.

"You do realize that I have noticed it...You have special feelings for Jack, don't you?"

Mikage's face immediately turned red.

"Ah! That's...not true. It would be improper..." said Mikage, obviously nervous.

"Then tell me why your face is flushed."

Mikage opened her mouth, but said nothing.

"I see. Well, I'm not amused that you've let your silly feelings get in the way of your job. I've also noticed you've been quite lenient with our King, even when he leaves to be in situations he shouldn't be in - especially with that man from Satellite. And you always just let him, slip away."

"I-I know."

"And this isn't the first time I've spoken to you about this, ne ka?"

"H-hai."

"So I've made a decision. As rash as it may be, it is necessary for the well fare of Jack's reputation. I've decided to let you go."

Mikage eyes widened, and was left speechless.

"I hope you understand, Sagiri. I expect you to be gone early tomorrow morning."

"Hn? Tommorow morning!?"

"Hai. You see, there are many qualified persons for your job. In fact, I already have one in order."

Once again, Mikage said nothing.

Rex furrowed his eyebrows, giving her another harsh stare.

"That is all."

"H-hai." said Mikage, her voice trembling slightly, as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

It was nightfall, and Mikage had already packed all of her things from the room she was given. She sat on the sofa, staring dully at the bright lights outside the glass window, clearly upset.

Mikage had not seen Jack all day - which was her own doing. She knew that if she met up with him, it would only cause Mikage's heart to throb. So she avoided him at all costs.

Mikage could not remember when she had first fallen for Jack. She had met him two years previous - maybe that was when. Right from the start.

Though he had a cold appearance, she knew that he was really so much more than that. In the time she had spent with him, she could see tht he was hurt by something. Something from his past. Something she didn't know about.

And she knew that had struggled to put it behind him - but the hurt was still there for him. Oh God, how she wanted to help him. But she really didn't know how...Jeager was right...she knew very little about Jack.

Mikage felt a single tear slip down her cheek. In reality though, It didn't matter anymore.

"Why are you crying?" said deep voice from above her.

Mikage's head snapped up to see the King himself, Jack Atlas.

"I-I'm not crying." said Mikage, quickly brushing her eyes away of tears, and forcing a smile.

Jack looked unconvinced.

"What's wrong?" demanded Jack.

"N-nothing really. I'm just tired..." lied Mikage, hoping he'd accept her answer.

Jack made eye-contact with her, raising his eyebrows quizzically as he did. And suddenly Mikage realized something.

This was her last time with Jack.

Sure, she could always turn on the television and see him. But...no, this was actually her last time **with **him.

Mikage's heart began racing. What should she do? Should she excuse herself and try to forget about him? Or just admit her feelings to him here and now? Mikage couldn't decide.

So she compromised.

Mikage stood up quickly, and forced a yawn.

"Ah...Speaking of being tired, I think I'll head off to sleep..." said Mikage, drawing up acting skills from her early days of drama at school.

With that said, Mikage quickly leaned up and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek - which she had found to be the most subtle way of saying "I love you"

"Oyasumi nasai...Atlas-sama" Mikage whispered, her voice shaking slightly. And with that said, she turned around and quickly left.

Mikage dared not glance back to see the expression on his face - for she feared it, not matter what it would be.

If it was one of rejection - She would be broken-hearted.

If it was one of affection - She would still be broken-hearted.

Because she knew that she could still not be with him.

* * *

**Translations**

Hai - Yes.

Baka - Idiot (Fool)

Sumimasen - Forgive me. (I'm sorry)

Nani ka - What?

Ne ka - Am I right? (Isn't it?)

Oyasumi Nasai - Goodnight

* * *

Lucarly: Aww, so sad. Don't worry, I promise a happy ending!

Aki: Greeeeeeeeeeat. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucarly: (Yawn) Geez - I'm tired.

Aki: Then go to bed. (Duh)

Lucarly: Can't.

Aki: Why?

Lucarly: I'm doing laundry. O.O

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 2**

* * *

Jack stretched his arms as he walked down the stairs to his main room. But once he reached the last step - He realized something was wrong.

Mikage wasn't there.

Instead, there stood a young woman with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, wearing an incredibly short skirt and a tight shirt that exposed much of her cleavage.

Jack stared at her for a moment, baffled. The woman stood a bit more proudly when she noticed he was looking at her - mistaking that he was actually checking her out.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked boldly after a moment.

The woman recoiled a bit in shock.

"Ah...Watashi no namae wa Mizu Semai desu." she said, still surprised.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm your new assistant."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Where's Mikage?"

"Oh, you mean your previous assistant? Apparently, she was fired."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

Jack grimaced, frustrated.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he shouted to no apparent person.

"Ah, don't be down be angry about it, _Atlas-sama_. Now you have _me _instead of some other silly girl." said Mizu, sounding a bit flirty.

Jack shot a cold glare at her.

"Bitch." he said before storming off towards the director's office.

Mizu gasped, her face quickly turning red with anger.

"Asshole." she yelled after him. Jack glanced backward angrily and continued on his way.

He burst open the doors to the director's office, not caring whether he was interrupting an important meeting or not.

Luckily, he wasn't.

"Why the hell did you fire Mikage without my permission?" demanded Jack, fuming.

Rex glanced, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Sumimasen, Jack. I should have told you. But I believe that it was best for your reputation." replied Godwin calmly.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I hardly see the logic in that."

"It is quite complicated actually."

"I don't care. I want an explanation."

Rex sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Let's just say...Mikage-baka was disobeying my orders, and by doing so, it put your reputation in danger."

"How so?"

"Well...She allowed you to go see that man from Satellite. Quite often, actually."

"I would've gone whether she told me to or not."

"That isn't the point. And whatever the case, she left this morning."

"And you replace her with some slut?"

Rex winced slightly at his use of strong words.

"Mizu-san is very qualified, and will do wonderfully as your new assistant. She's quite a charming young lady too, ne ka?"

Jack snorted.

"She's a real piece of work, that's for sure." he mumbled

"Just give her a chance Jack. You may discover you like her more than Mikage."

"Whatever." growled Jack, leaving the room.

* * *

"Arigatou Onee-san. It was so kind of you to let me stay here." said Mikage setting down her things in her older sister's, Ayumi, apartment.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Sagiri-chan. Feel free to stay her as long as you like, or at least until you can get back up on your feet again." said Ayumi sympathetically.

Mikage nodded sadly, not saying anything.

"So, why did the director fire you?" continued Ayumi, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Mikage remained silent for a moment, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have asked." said Ayumi quickly, fearing she had hurt Mikage.

"Iie, it's fine. The director said I was...letting my emotions get in the way of my work."

"Meaning?"

Mikage bit her lip, unsure is she wanted to share her feelings about Jack with Ayumi.

"Well, I was sort of in love with...one of his "employees"." said Mikage.

"Really?! What's his name? How old is he? Is he handsome? Smart? Tall?" asked Ayumi, excited that her younger sister had, after many years, taken an interest in the opposite gender.

"If I told you, you'd laugh."

"I doubt it. I bet I don't even know this guy."

"No, I'm sure you do."

"Then who is it?"

"..."

"Sagiri-chan?"

"It's...Jack Atlas."

"Nani ka? You mean Jack Atlas, the King of Riding Duels?! THE Jack Atlas!?" exclaimed Ayumi, her eyes widening in shock.

Mikage blushed slightly at her sisters' reaction, and nodded.

"Hm...Ah! That's right! you were like his assistant, weren't you?"

"Hai."

"Ah...I'm sorry Mikage-chan, that was really unfair of the director." said Ayumi comfortingly.

"Nani ka?"

"I mean, anyone and everyone loves Jack Atlas! Any lady working for him would fall for him! Men too!"

Mikage chuckled a bit, but then frowned again.

"It doesn't matter though. Even if I was still working for him, there is no way we could have been together..."

* * *

**Translations**

Watashi no namae wa Mizu Semai desu - My name is Mizu Semai.

Sumimasen - Forgive me (I'm sorry)

Ne ka - Am I right? (Isn't it?)

Arigatou - Thank you

Onee-san - Big sister

Daijoubu desu yo - No problem

Gomen - Sorry

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Nani ka - What?

* * *

Lucarly: End of chapter 2!

Aki: Whoop-de-do, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucarly: Ahhhhhhh, another chapter! Isn't it exciting Aki-kun?

Aki: Hm? Whatever you say.

Lucarly: And I say, do the disclaimer or die!

Aki: ...Yeah. Lucarly does not own YuGiOh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 3**

* * *

After four months with Mizu, Jack was about ready to shoot himself.

All she ever did was rave on about how wonderful she was. And when she wasn't talking about herself, she would talk about something that no straight male would take interest in.

And while Jack's pride hated to admit it, he missed Mikage. And not just because she wasn't bitchy like Mizu.

No, he actually **missed **her. Everything about her.

He missed her beautiful smile that brightened the whole room. He missed the way how her eyes lit up when he spoke with her. He missed the gentle, melodic sound of her voice.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples, frustrated.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Ever since that last night with her, he could not seem to get her out of his mind. Feeling her soft lips upon his cheek was one of the most strange sensations he ever had - and he liked it.

Now if only her lips could have touched his own...

Jack suddenly felt like slapping himself.

_Where are all these thoughts coming from!? Mizu must be driving me over the edge!_

Jack stood up, stretching.

_Where is that woman anyway? I haven't heard her whine for at least ten minutes now..._

"Oh, _Atlas-sama_!" cried a high-pitched voice from behind.

Jack rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath.

"What do you want?" said Jack rudely, turning around.

"I was just wondering if I could get you anything, _Atlas-sama_. Aren't I so cute and sweet?" Mizu cooed.

"No, I think your a whore." said Jack frankly.

Mizu gasped.

"Well...Well...You're a bastard!"

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

Mizu growled angrily, and put her hands on her hips.

"The nerve of you! Ugh! Still...Is there anything I can do for you?" said Mizu, slowly calming herself.

Jack was about to tell her off again, but he quickly stopped himself.

"Actually...Yes. There is something you can do."

"Oh! Well, what do you need?" said Mizu, her voice losing all traces of anger.

"I need to you to find the address of someone."

"Who?"

"Sagiri Mikage."

"Your previous assistant? But whyyyyyyyy, _Atlas-sama_?" said Mizu, pouting.

"That's none of your business. Just do it."

"...Liyo!" said Mizu after a moment, running off.

Jack stared after her, and then sat back down, sighing.

There was no doubt about it.

He missed Mikage terribly. And he wanted to see her again.

* * *

Mikage stood in the kitchen stirring a boiling pot of broth, totally engrossed.

Ayumi walked in and came over to Mikage, hovering over her shoulder and watching her.

"What'cha making Sagiri-san?" asked Ayumi after a moment.

"Shiitake soup." replied Mikage simply.

"Hm, li nioi. Ah, I'm so glad to have you around, you're such a good cook! Any guy would be lucky to marry you!"

Mikage couldn't help but smile at that.

"Arigatou, Onee-san."

"...Did you ever cook for Jack?" asked Ayumi suddenly.

Mikage blinked, surprised by her question. Ayumi rarely ever brought up Jack, since she knew that it still hurt Mikage to talk about him.

"Only on rare occasions, when the chef was sick." said Mikage.

"I see...Did he ever compliment you?"

"Not that I can remember."

Ayumi huffed.

"Geez, I just don't understand how you could like him. I mean, it seems like he hardly appreciated you at all! But, I guess he's too selfish too realize just how special you are."

"Well...I can't explain why I like him. I just do." said Mikage

"Hm...Well, I guess that's how love is though."

Mikage said nothing.

"Do you miss him?"

"Hai."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Hai."

"Then why don't you?"

"Nani ka?...I can't do that...I just can't..."

"What if he came to see you?"

"I doubt that would ever happen."

"Well...You never know. He might show up tommorow and sweep you up off your feet."

"Oh God, what did you plan?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Really! Nothing! I was just being hypothetical!"

Mikage didn't respond and turned off the stove.

"Soup's ready." she said simply.

* * *

Several hours later, Jack had failed to do anything productive. And whenever he tried to, his mind would slowly wander back to his previous, meek assistant. Then in an instant - He was unable to do anything but think of her.

_Stupid, mind-controlling, beautiful woman!_

"_Atlas-sama_! I found what you wanted!" said Mizu giddily, skipping into the room.

"Is that so?" grumbled Jack, turning to face her.

"Hai!" said Mizu, handing him a small strip of paper with and address on it.

"This is her home?" said Jack, glancing down at the strip.

"Well, technically it's her sisters' apartment, Ayumi. But, she keeps an online blog, and she wrote about Sagiri-san coming to stay with her."

"I see..." said Jack, his voice trailing off.

Mizu giggled.

"Well, are you going to reward me for my find?" said Mizu, obviously flirting.

"Sure. Give yourself a pat on the back and leave me alone." replied Jack flatly.

Mizu huffed, and stormed angrily out of the room.

Jack sighed, glad that she had finally left. He sat back down, turning his attention back to the small strip of paper.

It was strange.

Here he had his opportunity to go and visit Mikage - which was something he finally admitted he had been wanting to do for a long time now.

And yet...He was nervous about it.

It seemed nearly impossible for him, HIM, the King of Riding Duels, to be nervous over visting a young woman who used to work for him.

For a brief moment, Jack considered not even going. But he quickly waived away the though.

No; he would not stay back because of some silly, unexplained fear stop him. He was GOING to see her...Tommorrow morning.

* * *

**Translations**

Liyo - Okay

Hai - Yes

Shiitake - Mushroom

Li nioi - Smells good.

Arigatou - Thank you

Onee-san - Big sister.

Nani ka - What?

* * *

Lucarly: I know, I know. It was short. Please don't kill me.

Aki: Oh, I will. (Whips out chainsaw) Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucarly:I'm so proud of myself! I've kept on track of updating so well!

Aki: I thought I killed you.

Lucarly: I'm the authoress! You can only kill me if I say so!

Aki: You can't control me!

Lucarly: Bah! I can control anyone! I could make Yusei magically appear right now, sweep you up of your feet, and kiss you passionately.

Aki: ...You could?

Lucarly: Yes. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Aki: I'll pretend you didn't say that. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 4**

* * *

Jack stood in front of the nice apartment building, glancing down at the strip of paper Mizu had given him the previous day, and then back up.

Yup, he was in the right place.

Jack ascended up the stairway, and started walking along the various numbered doors - looking for number 206.

_204...205...206._

Jack stopped in front the door, staring at it. He raised his hand to knock on it, but quickly stopped himself

_What if that baka, Mizu gave me the wrong address? _

Jack shook his head, angry with himself.

_No; I can't back out. Besides, if Mizu did give me an incorrect address, it would be an excellent excuse to murder her in her sleep._

Thus, Jack raised his hand once again and knocked on the door.

"Ikimasu!" cried a female voice from inside the apartment.

The door opened and he was greeted by a young woman in her mid-twenties with long blue hair that extended to her mid-back and shining, golden eyes - much like Mikage's.

"Jack...Atlas?" said the woman, looking puzzled.

Jack nodded.

"Ah, you must be Ayumi, ne ka?" asked Jack, realizing this woman must be Mikage's sister.

"Hai...Oh my God! You must be here to see Sagiri-san!" exclaimed Ayumi, now grinning.

Jack nodded, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm

"Right! Come in and sit down." said Ayumi, opening the door further for him. Jack stepped inside, and sat down on the nearest sofa, examining his surroundings.

For being quite small, the room was quite nice and well-decorated.

"Please, make yourself at home - I'll call Sagiri-chan for you," said Ayumi turning around and saying a sing-song voice ", Oh _Sagiri-chan_! Someone's here to visit _you_!"

"Liyo, ikimasu!" said Mikage from elsewhere in the apartment.

Jack could feel his muscles tense, hearing her voice after such a long time.

After a moment, Mikage appeared in the doorway from another room - She had obviously been growing her hair out a bit, as it was now long enough to be tucked behind her ears. She also wore a light blue sundress that complimented her figure quite well - The most casual Jack had ever seen Mikage before...As well as the most beautiful.

"A-Atlas-sama?" said Mikage in nervous surprise upon seeing him.

Jack nodded, and smiled slightly at her.

The two made direct eye contact and remained silent - both of them unable to say anything.

Ayumi glanced at the speechless pair for moment, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Well! Since I know you two have some catching up to do - I'm just going to go out and do some shopping." said Ayumi, winking at Mikage who in turn shot back a glare.

Ayumi giggled and ran to grab her purse. As she did, she whispered quickly into Mikage's ear;

"If things perchance start to "escalate", there's a condom under the bathroom sink."

Mikage's face immediately turned bright red.

"_Ayumi-chan_! Things are not going to-" Mikage whispered back before she was cut off.

"Liyo! I'll be going now! You two kids have _fun_!" said Ayumi enthusiastically, ignoring Mikage. She then quickly left the apartment.

Leaving behind Mikage and Jack.

Alone.

Mikage blushed again, and quickly turned to Jack.

"Please excuse Ayumi-chan...She's very...eccentric. Anyway, Is there anything I can get for you?" asked Mikage, feeling incredibly shy.

"Iie...I'm fine." said Jack.

Mikage nodded and let a beautiful smile grace her lips, making Jack blush faintly.

"Please excuse me If I sound rude, Atlas-sama...But is there a reason you came to see me?" said Mikage, slightly suspicious that her sister had set something up, as she sat down across from him.

Jack's eyes widened slightly, and he felt his mouth go dry.

"W-well...I just...I" said Jack, trying find a an answer as quick as possible.

Mikage raised her eyebrows in surprise - she had never, in her two years of knowing him, heard him stutter.

"I...I simply wanted to come because I wanted to know why you didn't tell me." said Jack, finally coming up with a (lame) excuse for visiting.

"Nani ka?" said Mikage, looking confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you had been fired that last night?" repeated Jack.

"Ah! Well...I didn't want to involve you in my...affairs." said Mikage, blushing slightly.

"I could've done something if you told me. The director had not a right reason to fire you." said Jack flatly.

"He didn't tell you everything though, did he?" said Mikage, her voice lowering.

"Tell me what?"

"Ah, ah - nothing!" said Mikage, her blush deepening.

"Iie, tell me." demanded Jack.

Mikage bit her lip - she was in deep now. Mikage was sure that the remaining piece of information the director had not shared with Jack was her "improper" feelings for him - and that was certainly something Mikage wasn't ready to share with Jack either.

"I insist Atlas-sama, it is nothing of great importance." lied Mikage

Jack raised his eyebrows, disbelieving her, but didn't push the subject.

"So, what have you been doing now?" asked Jack, trying to make conversation.

"Oh...not much, " said Mikage ", I managed to get a job as a secretary at a small company in Neo Domino - but it's only temporary thing until something better comes along. What about you?"

"I haven't done much either. Nothing important, at least." said Jack.

"Ah - Did they find you a new assistant?" asked Mikage, sounding a bit bitter.

"Hai - I hate her." replied Jack frankly.

"Oh, she can't be that bad..."

"You haven't met her."

Suddenly, a loud ringing went off - Jack's cell phone. Jack quickly pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil-" muttered Jack, seeing that the person calling him was Mizu. "-Sumimasen, I have to take this."

Jack quickly pushed the "answer" button and said harshly into the phone:

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Ah, _Atlas-sama_, don't be so meeeeaaaaan." whined Mizu from the other side of the phone.

"Is there an important reason you called, or can I just hang up?"

Mikage couldn't help but let out a small giggle at that.

"Well, yes, actually...um...The director wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm out."

"But I wasn't supposed to let you go out! He'll fire meeeee!" whined Mizu, again.

"Well good. That'll get you out of my hair."

"Jackass."

Jack was about to swear back at her, but remembered he was in the presence of Mikage, so he held his tongue.

"Look - If I come back, will you not talk to me for a week?"

"But I have to talk to you - My job is to let you kno-"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." said Mizu, hanging up.

Jack sighed, closing his phone.

"I have to go - The director wants to speak to me."

Mikage nodded, smiling.

"I understand."

"But, don't get me wrong - I want to see you again." said Jack quickly, not realizing what he had said.

"R-really?" asked Mikage, her face flushed.

"Hai. When do you have time off?" asked Jack.

"This whole week actually..."

"Good then. Can I pick you up tomorrow afternoon around 12:30? We can go get some lunch..." asked Jack, feeling a sudden surge of warmth come to his cheeks when he realized what he was doing.

"H-hai."

"Right; Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Liyo."

Jack smirked and turned to leave, but before he did, Mikage quickly took hold of his arm, stopping him and making him blush slightly at her touch.

"Atlas-sama...I just want to let you know that I really appreciate you coming over here to talk to me. It means a lot to me, really." said Mikage, smiling shyly.

Jack's blushed deepened and nodded.

The two made direct eye contact once again - and the world seemed to stop.

Both suddenly realized how surprisingly close they were. Jack could feel himself leaning in toward her, as well as Mikage. Just a couple more inches and...

Jack realized what was doing and quickly broke the eye contact, turning himself away to hide his blush.

"Gomen - I have to go." said Jack, breaking away from her.

Mikage nodded, forcing a smile.

"Hai. I understand."

Jack then quickly left, shutting the door behind him - emotions swirling in his mind.

_What...What...Was was that?!_

Jack sighed heavily, and walked briskly back down the stairs and to his White D-Wheel.

_I can't be in love with her...I just can't be - Can I? _

* * *

**Translations**

Baka - Idiot (fool)

Ikimasu - Coming

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Liyo - Okay

* * *

Lucarly: Long-ish chapter. Sorry.

Aki: ...Yeah, so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucarly: Ah, Another update! D

Aki: ...Wonderful.

Lucarly: Why are you so sarcastic?

Aki: Whoa! Big word!

Lucarly: Psh - I'm not that dumb...

Aki: ...

Lucarly: ...

Aki: Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 5**

* * *

Mikage watched Jack leave from her window, blushing furiously.

She then quikcly sat back down on the sofa with many thoughts and feelings buzzing dizzily in her mind.

She couldn't believe what had just happened...

They were...so close...

Just a few more inches and...

Mikage bit her lip.

_No...I can't get my hopes up...He did pull away. Then again, he also asked me out to lunch..._

She lowered her head, deep in thought.

"I'm home!" cried Ayumi bursting in through the door.

Mikage snapped her head up in surprise.

"Wow, you weren't gone long." commented Mikage.

A puzzled look came over Ayumi's face.

"What are you talking about, I was gone for hours! I guess time flies when you're..." said Ayumi.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it!" commanded Mikage, blushing a deep shade of red.

Ayumi laughed.

"Gee, I hope you didn't get the bedsheets TOO dirty!" teased Ayumi

"W-we didn't-" stuttered Mikage, blushing harder

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you!" chuckled Ayumi.

Mikage remained silent, feeling embarrassed.

"So, how long did he stay?" continued Ayumi, sitting down next to Mikage.

"About a half-hour..."

"Whoa, then what have you been doing this whole time?!"

"Thinking...I guess."

"About what?"

"Well...You know..."

"Jack?"

"Hai."

"What happened between you two while I was gone?"

"..."

"Ooh, this must be juicy if you're hesitant to tell me!" said Ayumi in a sing-song voice.

"_Onee-san_!" exclaimed Mikage, blushing once again.

"Aw, don't get embarrassed! Just tell me!" encouraged Ayumi.

Mikage sighed.

"Well...we talked for a little bit...Then he got a phone call from his new assistant, asking him to come back."

"Ouch. Gomen Sagiri-chan, that must've hurt."

"Actually, he apparently hates her."

"Oh, well, then it's okay I guess!" said Ayumi, laughing nervously.

"He might of just said that to be sensitive to my feelings."

"Has Jack ever been sensitive to others' feelings?"

"...No...He's always been sincere. TOO sincere sometimes. Nor has he ever given pity to people."

"Then he didn't lie, he really does hates her, I guess...Aww, that probably means he misses you! Desu Kaiwaii!" cooed Ayumi

"Oh, Ayumi-chan..." said Mikage, shaking her head, slightly flushed.

"Sumimasen, continue."

"Liyo...He then said that he wanted to see me again...and..."

"And?..."

"...asked to me to go to lunch with him."

"REALLY?! See? He does like you! Ah, Sumimasen! I keep interupting. Go on."

"Then when he was about to leave...I told him I appreciated him coming over here. Then we almost..." said Mikage, her voice trailing off.

"...kissed?"

"H-hai."

"OMIGAWD! I'm so happy for you Mikage-chan!" said Ayumi, glomping the smaller woman.

"W-well, it's not like that! Right before we...um...yeah...he turned away." said Mikage, pulling Ayumi off herself.

"Oh...He was probably just nervous! That's all!" said Ayumi, giving Mikage a hopeful smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"He did ask you out on a date though." pointed out Ayumi

"Probably just to be nice though. And it isn't a date, it's a friendly outing."

"A date is a date, Sagiri-chan. And I thought we established earlier that he isn't pitious."

"Still..."

"Ah, Sagiri-chan! Stop being so pessimistic about this situation! Here you have a great opportunity in front of you and you're getting all hesitant and careful! You can't do that in love, you have to grab it and hold on for as long as you can!" encouraged Ayumi.

Mikage raised her eyebrows quizzically and remained silent for a moment.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get him to come over?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please. Yesterday, you were talking about how he would show up on our doorstep and 'sweep me off my feet'."

"That was seriously a coincidence - I really didn't plan anything. Wait! Maybe I have some sorta magical powers that make romantic wishes come true."

"If that was the case, you would have a boyfriend." said Mikage, chuckling a bit.

"All the men I meet are gay or funny looking!"

"Not true! What about that young man you talked to briefly last week when we were at the park ? Yusei, I think his name was?"

"Bah, he had crab-shaped hair! And his yellow highlights were weird."

"You're too picky."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I think he's involved that pink-haired woman he was with."

"They're just friends though - Remember? The two said so when you asked if those adorable twins were their children."

"They looked realted! And still, it was obvious she was into him and vice versa."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

Jack pushed open the doors into the Director's office, having recently arrived back at the mansion.

"Alright - What do you need me for?" asked Jack rudely, clearly in a sour mood.

Rex looked upwards with slight confusion plastered on his face.

"Pardon?"

"The slut said you needed to see me." said Jack boldly.

"Ah...Mizu-san, you mean? Sumimasen, she must've been mistaken. I have no need to see youat the moment."

"..."

"Jack?"

"Please excuse me." mumbled Jack angrily, turning around and storming out of the director's office.

Jack burst through the doors of his main room and spotted Mizu immediately, sitting down and reading a fashion magazine, twirling her hair with a finger.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO DRAW ME AWAY FROM MY BUSINESS?" Jack screamed at Mizu.

Mizu glanced at Jack, looking bored, but said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!"

Mizu shook her head no.

"WHY...NOT?!"

"...I can't. You said I can't talk to you for a week."

Jack huffed angrily, trying to calm himself so that the entirety of Rex's staff wouldn't hear him.

"I lift that order. Now, tell me!"

"Well...I didn't want you hanging out with some other girl than _me_!" whined Mizu.

"Oh, well that's just to damn bad."

"Nani ka?"

"I'm going out tommorrow - With her."

"Ah?! But whhhhhhhy, _Atlas-sama_!?" said Mizu, pouting.

"Because I feel like it."

"The director WON'T be happy."

"I don't give a damn about what he thinks."

"B-but if I tell him - Then he'll stop you!" taunted Mizu, looking triumphant.

"If you tell him, then I'll tell him about some of the thing you've done. Then he'll fire you." lied Jack, knowing very well that he had failed to get Rex to fire Mizu in the past when he told him about her behavior.

Mizu gasped.

"You wouldn't dare-" began Mizu before she was cut off

"I would dare." said Jack simply.

Mizu stood there fuming for a moment, trying to find a good come-back.

"Well, when you finally decide that you love me - Which you will - You'll have a helluva hard time obtaining me!" cried Mizu angrily.

Jack's eye twitched.

"Whatever - You can't talk to me for a week."

"I thought you said that you lifted that!"

"Well, I put it back in place. Now shut-up and leave me alone." said Jack harshly.

Mizu huffed angrily and stormed out of the room, slaming the door behind her.

Jack sighed in relief, and fell back into the sofa.

_Thank God, she's gone...And now I'll hopefully be able to actually keep her quiet this whole week - I may finally recover some sanity. Which I really need since I'm evidently trying to get involved with Mikage...And the last thing I need is to be in a relationship. I mean, I'm not in LOVE with her...No way...It's not possible..._

* * *

**Translations**

Hai - Yes

Onee-san - Big sister

Gomen - Sorry

Desu Kaiwaii - How cute

Sumimasen - Forgive me (Sorry)

Liyo - Okay

Nani ka - What?

* * *

Lucarly: Feh, Jack's obviously in denial. And did you like how I slipped in a Faithshipping refrence?

Aki: No.

Lucarly: Don't lie! I know you liked it!

Aki: (Coughs) Anyway...Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucarly: Phew, I'm glad I was able to get this up. I'm sorta on vacation right now, so updating is getting harder. I'll be back by Tuesday.

Aki: Why did you go on vacation?

Lucarly: Because I need one.

Aki: No you don't.

Lucarly: SILENCE! Don't make me use my authoress skills to make you do something embarrassing (coughstripcough) in front of Yusei. Now do the disclaimer!

Aki: Heh heh, Right...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 6**

* * *

Mikage sat on the counter on her bathroom sink, in front of the mirror, carefully applying mascara to her eyelashes in preparation for her lunch date with Jack.

Ayumi stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, watching her.

"What time is he supposed to be coming?" Ayumi asked after a moment.

"12:30." replied Mikage shortly.

"Hm, well he has ten minutes to get here." said Ayumi, looking down at her watch.

"Nani ka?" asked Mikage, glancing back at Ayumi.

"Well...You always have to pay attention to when a guy picks you up. It says a lot about what he thinks about you. If he's early, he's either really desperate or eager to see you. If he's on time, he likes you but is also respectful of you. If he's late, then-" ranted on Ayumi.

Mikage rolled her eyes, and chuckled a bit. Ayumi really did talk to much - and Mikage had now mastered the ability of tuning her out when she began raving senselessly about something.

Mikage finished with her make-up and slipped off the counter, displaying herself to Ayumi.

"Aww, Sagiri-chan - You look so adorable. Ready for your date?" asked Ayumi after finishing her rant.

"I already told you, it's not a date."

"Then tell me, why did you put on your blue eyeshadow? You only wear it when you're trying to impress someone."

"Not true!" said Mikage, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Ayumi laughed.

"Face it, Sagiri-chan, I know you inside and out!"

Mikage said nothing, her face still pink. She hated how Ayumi was always right about these things.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Mikage jolt in nervousness.

"Ah, that must be Jack now! And he's on time too! That's a good sign!" said Ayumi, looking down at her watch again and then grinning at Mikage.

Mikage rolled her eyes and ignored her comment.

"I'll see you later." she muttered to Ayumi, quickly grabbing her purse and answering the door.

Sure enough, there stood Jack waiting for her.

"Konnichiwa, Atlas-sama." said Mikage, smiling sweetly at him.

"Ah...K-konnichiwa." stuttered Jack, surprised by Mikage's appearance. Her blue hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, and she wore a white blouse and faded jeans that fit her figure quite well.

Mikage blinked in surprise of Jack's unusual behavior, but only smiled again and continued to speak.

"Should we go?" asked Mikage.

"Hm? Hai." said Jack, snapping out his trance and offering Mikage his arm. Mikage blushed but took hold onto it gently, offering him yet another sweet smile.

"Arigatou." said Mikage, tightening her grip on his arm, making Jack's face turn scarlet red.

The pair descended the stairs together, left the apartment lot and went onto the streets of Neo Domino. They passed by various shops and small cafe's , looking for a place to eat - all while receiving many stares from people they passed.

Never had anyone seen the King with a lady one before - a beautiful, loving one at that.

"Ah, this place looks nice, Atlas-sama. Do you think we should go in?" said Mikage, stopping him in front of a small, indoor cafe named "Kafe Nu-Doru."

Jack examined the mediocre restaurant from the window and then glanced down at Mikage who was looking back up at him with her shining, golden eyes - making him unable to resist.

"Hai." said Jack, leading her inside.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Kafe Nu-Doru! How many are there in your party?" greeted a waitress with black hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Just two." replied Jack shortly.

'Liyo! Please follow me," said the waitress, leading them to a table next to the window ", Watashi no namae wa Momoe Hamaguchi desu, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon."

Momoe then handed the couple menus and continued saying;

"What can I get you to drink?'

"Just water please." said Mikage politely.

"Same here." said Jack.

"Liyo." said Momoe, quickly bowing before leaving.

Once she had left, Jack opened the menu, his eyes scanning over the options.

"The soba noodles are very good." suggested Mikage. Jack looked up at her, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Ah, Sumimasen," said Mikage quickly, thinking she had done something wrong ", My sister and I come here often so I'm familiar with the menu."

"I see...Then I'll take your recommendation." said Jack putting down his menu and giving her a reassuring smile - Making Mikage blush slightly.

"...W-would you like to share? The portions here are quite large." asked Mikage, clearly getting nervous.

"Sure." said Jack simply, amused that Mikage's normally collected demeanor was falling. Mikage nodded, but said nothing.

Silence continued between the pair for a few minutes, before Momoe returned with their water

"Are you ready to order?" asked Momoe.

"Hai. Just one order of Soba noodles for two." said Jack.

"Liyo! It should be here in 15 to 20 minutes." said Momoe, leaving the couple behind again.

"...So," said Jack, trying to make converstaion ", you say you and your sister come here often?"

"Hai. Ayumi-chan hates to cook, and sometimes I'm too busy with work to prepare something."

"Ah, I see. Do you enjoy work?"

Mikage shrugged.

"It's fine, I suppose. Not quite as exciting as before."

Jack raised his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I have normal co-workers now."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that, knowing that some Rex's employees were quite..."unique."

"What about you?" continued Mikage ", You said yesterday you haven't been doing much, but you must be doing SOMETHING."

"Not really. Mizu doesn't plan much for me - it's very boring."

"Ah, Mizu - Is that your new assistant's name?"

"Hai. She really is awful. And I can't get her fired."

"You've tried to get her fired?"

"Believe me, she deserves it."

"What does she do?"

"You would be horrified if I told you...I just don't understand why the director wanted you out so bad..."

"Well, honestly, the director has never liked me."

"Why?"

"Bad first impression, I suppose - I had a lot of slip-ups during my internship."

"You were great though as an assistant - at least, when you were helping me. And I miss you a lot." said Jack without any fault in his voice.

Mikage was touched. Never had she been given such praise by Jack before, and it couldn't have been more sweet and sincere -

"A-arigatou." said Mikage, unable to find anything else to say.

Jack smiled and glanced backwards saying

"Food's here."

* * *

"Thank you so much for today." said Mikage, holding on to Jack's arm once again and smiling up at him as they walked back to the apartments.

The two had spent the past several hours together - After they finished eating, they just sat and talked for awhile. A LONG while that is.

"It was nothing - I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too." said Mikage who, unable to resist any longer, leaned up against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Jack looked down at her gingerly, and suddenly it struck him;

No matter how much he didn't want it.

No matter how much he hated to admit it.

He had fallen for Mikage.

...

Crap.

The pair now stood on the doorstep to the apartment - Mikage slowly pulled away and opened the door, gesturing for Jack to come inside as well.

"Again, thank you for today." said Mikage shyly, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out her ponytail back behind her ear.

"Really, it was-" began Jack before he was cut off by his his cellphone. He quickly pulled it out and read the caller ID; Mizu.

He scowled at it and cancelled her call, setting it on the side table near the door.

"Sumimasen." muttered Jack.

Mikage nodded, understanding his situation.

Then suddenly, Jack's hand reached around to the back of her head, slowly bringing her in closer to him while pulling out her band, allowing her hair fall down freely.

"Atlas-sama..." whispered Mikage softly, surprised by his sudden actions.

Jack only smirked and gently brought his lips to hers, in a sweet, sentimental kiss.

The cellphone went off again but it went unheard by the couple - Because at the moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Translations**

Nani ka - What?

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon

Hai - Yes

Liyo - Okay

Arigatou - Thank you

Kafe Nu-Doru - Noodle Cafe

Watashi no namae wa Momoe Hamaguchi desu - My name is Momoe Hamaguchi

Sumimasen - Forgive me ( Sorry )

* * *

Lucarly: End chapter! And yes, Momoe from GX made an appearance and she'll be playing a slightly bigger role later on. Don't flame me for "YGO timeline" crap. Nobody knows when 5D's actually takes place, but in my world - it's ten years after GX. (That means Momoe is 28)

Aki: ...That's wonderful. Now readers, please press the go button down there to submit a review. Apparently, Lucarly really appreciates it.

Lucarly: I do!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucarly: I'm sorry if this is later than normal. I'm on vacation right now and I'm trying so hard to keep up. -.-'

Aki: Excuses, excuses. You're a horrible person, updating later than usual.

Lucarly: Feh. (Snaps fingers and Yusei appears, and kisses Aki passionately) Ah, I love writing.

Aki: (faints)

Lucarly; Yusei, since Aki is out-cold, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Yusei: ...Sure. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: But if I did, you would see a lot of what happened above. 8D

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 7**

* * *

Mikage stood in the kitchen, boiling water to make herself tea to calm her nerves.

Or in more correct wording, overwhelming happiness.

In recent time, she had stood with Jack Atlas in the living room, kissing him. Mikage had definately not been expecting their 'friendly outing' to turn into something much more romantic.

_I suppose Ayumi-chan was right about this being a date...Where is she anyway? I half-expected her to be waiting excitedly at the door for when I came home to ask me what happened..._

"TADAIMA!" cried out Ayumi happily from the other room, the front door swinging open. Ayumi skipped giddily into the kitchen, hiding something behind her back.

"Hey! Sagiri-chan, you've returned!" said Ayumi, giggling like a madwoman.

Mikage looked up and smiled warmly at Ayumi. Ayumi may have been Mikage's older sister, but she was certainly much more childish than Mikage.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Mikage raising her eyebrows, slightly suspicious of her antics.

Ayumi giggled and revealed what she was hiding behind her back; A small puppy with big brown eyes and patches of black, tan, and brown over its short, white fur.

"I GOT US A PUPPEH!" screamed Ayumi with great exuberance.

Mikage laughed and came up the small animal, petting it on the head.

"You got a dog while I was gone?"

"Yup! It's a Russel terrier! I named him Kiba!"

"Why'd you get a dog?"

"Well..." said Ayumi, looking slightly guilty ",I was lonely."

"...I was gone for only 3 hours."

"That's a long time!"

"You've always been fine about being by yourself before!"

"Psh, I don't know what you mean." lied Ayumi

"You've lived by yourself in this apartment for several years alone, without me or anyone else. I have a hard time believing you'd go out an buy a dog because you were 'lonely'. Now tell me why you really got Kiba."

"Well, truthfully...IF...things didn't go well on your date...I wanted to be able to cheer you up. And what better way to cheer you up than giving you a puppy!" said Ayumi, handing Mikage Kiba, who in turn started licking Mikage's face.

"That's really sweet Ayumi-chan...but everything went fine on the date - better than fine, actually." said Mikage, smiling brightly and stroking Kiba's back.

"REALLY!? AWWWW! THAT'S AWESOME! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" screamed Ayumi, now jumping up and down.

"Calm down." laughed Mikage.

"I CAN'T! MY BABY SISTER JUST HAD A SUCCESSFUL FIRST DATE WITH JACK ATLAS! **THE JACK ATLAS**!"

"Look, I'll tell you if you stop screaming. You're getting Kiba all riled up." said Mikage, trying to subdue the squirming puppy.

"Liyo!" said Ayumi, dragging Mikage to the sofa and forcing her to sit down.

"Now, tell me!" continued Ayumi, sitting next to her.

"Where should I start?" asked Mikage, estranged by her sister enthusiasm.

"From the beginning of course!" giggled Ayumi

"Well, I answered the door and we exchanged greetings. But, strangely, he seemed a little distant at that point."

"Ooh, that means he was checking you out!" said Ayumi, grinning.

"It does not!" said Mikage, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ayumi laughed and went on saying

"It would make sense though, since you look so adorable today! Anyway, continue."

"...So, then he offered me his arm."

"OMIGAWD! Did he really? Did you take the opportunity?"

"H-hai."

"So you went around town while-"

"H-hai."

"Awww! That's so sweet! Who knew the king had it in him? So, where'd you eat?"

"Kafe Nu-Doru."

"Ah, I love that place! What did you guys order?"

"We shared some Soba noodles."

"Did you say "shared"? Desu Kaiwaii!"

"..."

"Sumimasen, continue."

"Well, we talked for a long time after that."

"About what?"

"It kinda started out getting to know eachother's current lives...Then it turned into just getting to know eachother."

"As a first date should be."

"Right."

"Wait, so now your not denying that it was actually a date!?"

"...I wasn't expecting it to be a date, but it certainly turned into one."

"Heh...So for how long did you talk?"

"Oh...two hours."

"Wow, quite the long conversation. Did you two do anything else?"

"No, we came back and..." said Mikage her voice trailing off

"Had sex?"

"_Ayumi-chan_!"

"I was just kidding with you! So, what really happened? Did he actually kiss you this time?"

"...Hai."

"NO FREAKING WAY! HE ACTUALLY DID?! AHHHHHH!" screamed Ayumi, tackling down Mikage with a hug. Kiba then began to bark and wag his tail wildly from all the excitement.

"Onee-san...Can't...Breathe..." said Mikage from under her sister. Ayumi got up off and smiled sheepishly.

"Sumimasen, Sagiri-chan," said Ayumi picking up Kiba and patting his head to calm him down ", So may I ask it?"

Mikage's lip turned in confusion.

"Ask what?"

"Is Jack a good kisser?"

Mikage immediately turned beet red, surprised by Ayumi's question.

"Well...ah...uhm...h-hai." said Mikage, turning even redder.

Ayumi giggled but her trill was interuppted by a loud ring - Jack's cellphone.

"What's that?" asked Ayumi, glancing around.

"Jack's cellphone. He must've left it here on accident." said Mikage, reaching over and picking it up.

"Ooh, it's as if fate wanted you two to be together!"

"Nani ka?"

"Now you have the perfect excuse to go and see him tomorrow!"

"I don't know about that...I mean, it isn't proper for me to go over the mansion..."

"But, you and Jack are practically together, aren't you?"

"I suppose...We didn't talk about it."

"Well, then go over tommorow and talk about it! Everything should be just fine!"

"I...I...Very well." said Mikage, seeing no point in trying to argue with Ayumi.

Besides, she hadn't been wrong about her and Jack, yet.

* * *

**Translations**

Tadaima - I'm back (I'm home)

Liyo - Okay

Hai - Yes

Kafe Nu-Doru - Noodle Cafe

Desu Kaiwaii - How cute

Sumimasen - Forgive me (Sorry)

Onee-san - Big sister

Nani ka - What?

* * *

Lucarly: Phew! I'm glad chapter 7 is finished.

Aki: (Still out-cold)

Lucarly: (sweatdrop) So...Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucarly: I hope this isn't late either. -.-'

Aki: ...

Lucarly: How come your not saying anything?

Aki: For fear that you might make Yusei pop outta nowhere and kiss me again.

Lucarly: Psh, I know you liked it. So, can I ask it? Is Yusei a good kisser?

Aki: Well, yeah, he - Wait, you stole that line from Ayumi!

Lucarly: Honey, I wrote that line for Ayumi.

Aki: Oh, right...uhm...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 8**

* * *

Mikage walked along the streets of Neo Domino by herself, making her way towards Jack's mansion.

_I can't believe I'm doing this...I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Somehow, Ayumi had convinced Mikage to do something that forced her to step out of her own comfortable boundries. Again.

Mikage, sighed as she neared the large building that was her destination. She stopped at the door, hesitant to enter. It had been months since she had been back to what she truly considered to be home.

And she was afraid.

Still, Mikage carefully opened the door and went inside.

She examined her surroundings, starting to grow a bit more comfortable as realization dawned on her that this place hadn't really changed. It still had the same modern decor, same bright lighting, and same bland smell.

Mikage glanced over at the Front desk - and immediately recognized the receptionist - Naomi, who had been there when Mikage was still working.

_So...same employees too. Well, for the most part..._

Mikage smiled and swiftly walked over to the desk, waiting to be attended by Naomi, who was on the phone dealing with a Jack Atlas Fangirl.

"No, no. You may not sneak in tonight and buttrape Atlas-sama..." said Naomi into the phone, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Correction: Jack Atlas Fanboy.

"...Yes, there is security here. And yes, they will kick your ass." said Naomi, hanging up the phone.

Mikage couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"So, I see you've been dealing with some rabid fans lately." said Mikage, smiling

"Hai, quite the annoyance. Anyway, how may I help yo - Sagiri-san?" said Naomi, looking up at Mikage with surprise.

"Hai." said Mikage, smiling warmly.

"Wow! I can't believe you came back!" said Naomi, her face filling with excitement.

"Actually, I'm just here for some personal reasons. I'm not returning to work." laughed Mikage nervously.

Naomi sighed, looking disappointed.

"Damn. You really gotten my hopes up there for a moment."

"Nani ka?" said Mikage, slightly confused.

"This place has really started to fall apart without you around. The new assistant to Jack is AWFUL. She never actually plans anything for him to do. So he never duels. And thus the fans are unhappy. And thus, I'm unhappy because I get stupid calls like the one I just had. I swear, people go mad if they can't see their King..."

"I think you're over-exaggerating. It can't be all the bad...I mean, I was never all that important."

"Oh, stop being humble. You really helped hold it all together. Even the director knows that. He's too stubborn to admit it though, and he refuses to fire what's-her-face-new-assistant and hire you again."

"That's strange that he wouldn't - I mean, it couldn't too hard to find another assistant, right? Months ago, he said that he had plenty of qualified persons for the job."

"Yeah, well, the director lied about that. Heh, you're so gullible!"

Mikage smiled slightly. Same old Naomi.

"So...Personal reasons? Who do you need to see?" continued Naomi

"Atlas-sama." said Mikage simply.

"Ooh, I get it..." said Naomi slyly.

"I-It's not like that!" said Mikage, blushing.

"You don't have to be shy about it Sagiri-san! I know about you and your little "date" with Atlas-sama yesterday. Gossip spreads like wildfire, y'know?" laughed Naomi.

"H-hai."

"You had better pray though that the director or that she-man midget don't find out though. Luckily for you though, everyone has been keeping quiet about it around the office."

"Oh joy." said Mikage with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Naomi laughed again and continued saying;

"Anyway, Jack should be up in his main room. I wish you luck, for whatever you plan to do with him." said Naomi suggestively, before giggling.

Mikage rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Arigatou." she said, walking into the elevator and pressing the number "18."

The doors shut and the elevator began its rise - Mikage bit her lip, slightly nervous, and touched the cellphone in her pocket.

Finally, the doors reopened and Mikage stepped out into the hallway. She made her way down it, and soon found herself in front of the large doors to Jack's main room - closed.

Mikage, not wanting to be an intrusion, knocked on the door of it. Strange, she knew, but she felt it wouldn't really bother Jack.

But it wasn't Jack who opened the door. No...

Instead, the door swung open to reveal a very beautiful young woman, though dressed quite immodestly.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, examining Mikage.

"Ah...Watashi no namae wa Mikage Sagiri desu. And...You must be Mizu-san, correct?" said Mikage, trying be as polite as possible.

Mizu's eyes narrowed upon hearing Mikage's name.

"Hai...You're Jack's previous assistant, aren't you?" asked Mizu

"Hai. But don't feel threatened, I'm not here to try and get my job back or anything. I'm just here to see Jack and- ."began Mikage before she was cut off.

"He isn't here." said Mizu quickly.

Mikage raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"He isn't?"

"No." said Mizu coldly.

"I see...Well, can you please give this to him?" said Mikage, handing her Jack's cellphone "...and tell him I was here?"

"...Sure," said Mizu, a sly smirk appearing her face as her mind began churning a plan against Mikage. ", but I'm not sure if he'd care that you came or not."

"Well...I think he might find it in some interest." said Mikage, hesitant to say anything about her and Jack's just-beginning-to-blossom relationship.

"I wouldn't be so sure - He only went out with you yesterday because he felt pitious for you."

"I don't think that would be..."

"True? It is. He told me. We're sort of...involved with each other, if you know what I mean." said Mizu, winking.

Mikage's heart fell, believing her words.

"I see...Well, just let him know, if you will." said Mikage, quickly turning and leaving.

Within a few minutes, Mikage was back on the bottom floor - preparing to leave.

"Oi, Sagiri-san! How'd everything go?" called Naomi from the desk, hanging up on yet another fangirl/boy.

Mikage turned her head, looking back at Naomi, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh, nothing...It doesn't matter anymore." said Mikage shakily, before quickly leaving the building.

Naomi blinked in confusion, and the narrowed her eyes after giving the situation some thought.

"Mizu...That bitch." Naomi muttered under her breathe before leaving her post and rushing to the elevator.

* * *

**Translations **

Nani ka - What?

Hai - Yes

Arigatou - Thank you

Watashi no namae wa Sagiri Mikage desu - My name is Sagiri Mikage.

* * *

Lucarly: Wow, Mikage really is gullible.

Aki: And Mizu is really a bitch, what's your point?

Lucarly: ...Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucarly: Finally! I'm home! But...I'm sad cause...School has already started! TT.TT

Aki: Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.

Lucarly: I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I just finished Summer School...

Aki: Well, too bad. Lucarly doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 9**

* * *

Mikage sat down at a small table in Kafe Nu-Doru, stirring her drink idly as a veil of depression had fallen over her.

Mikage stole a glance at the clock on the wall; She had called Ayumi earlier, asking her to come and meet with her. Where could she be?

From a short distance where Mikage was stationed, Ayumi briskly entered the cafe and told the waitress, Momoe, that she was here with Mikage. Ayumi then rushed over at sat across from Mikage with an expression of concern.

"I came as soon as you called - What happened?" inquired Ayumi, knowing that Mikage was obviously upset - the reason she did not know.

Mikage looked up at Ayumi sadly, her eyes brimming with tears.

And suddenly, it struck Ayumi.

This had to do with Jack.

"I-I...Oh...I j-just don't know." said Mikage shakily.

Ayumi furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

"What the hell did Jack do? Did you two break up?"

"W-we were n-never together." said Mikage, trying to resist crying.

"Nonsense. He kissed you."

"It meant nothing."

"Nani ka? Where is all this coming from?"

"I talked with Mizu-san...and...she-" said Mikage, before she was cut off by Ayumi.

"You mean the assistant he hates?"

Mikage let out a bitter laugh.

"He doesn't hate her. She says that she and Jack are involved - that Jack's visit, that our "date", that the kiss was all because he felt piteous."

Ayumi remained silent for a moment, staring at her younger sister incredulously.

"And you actually _believe _her? God, Mikage, you are so naive! She is **obviously **lying! I mean, you even said so yourself that Jack has never been one to give pity."

Mikage shrugged.

"I guess I was wrong."

"Don't say that! Ugh, you didn't even talk to Jack, did you?"

"Mizu-san said he wasn't there."

"That has to be another lie by her! Where else would he be?"

"I-I don't know."

Ayumi huffed and went on saying;

"Nowhere else - He hardly ever duels anymore."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You can't go by what this girl says - She's probably jealous that you're starting a relationship with Jack. And lets be honest, who wouldn't be?

Mikage remained silent. Ayumi narrowed her eyes and continued saying;

"You need to talk to Jack and get it straightened out."

"I don't want to talk to Jack."

"You **have** to talk to him,whether you like or not. You can't let this hang over you. Jack probably doesn't know that his assistant has been telling these lies to you, and still thinks that the two of you are getting involved."

"I don't think she was lying."

"Dammit Mikage! Why are you so damn stubborn and gullible!" said Ayumi, the tone of her voice rising.

Mikage winced at her sister's strong language as well as her annoyed voice- Mikage rarely ever saw Ayumi drop her overly-happy mood and actually become angry.

Ayumi sighed, and remained quiet for a moment, calming herself.

"Sumimasen - I shouldn't have yelled. But...You have to understand that you can't hide from this situation, like you're doing now. Jack loves you and-" continued Ayumi, before she was cut off by Mikage.

"Jack has never said he loved me."

"And he never will unless you go see him." encouraged Ayumi, trying to bring some sense to Mikage.

Mikage huffed angrily.

"Love isn't the fairytale you think it is!"

Ayumi recoiled back, surprised by Mikage's harsh words - and realized for the first time in a long time, they were figthing.

"Excuse me?" said Momoe, who had come to the hesitantly table to perform her duties ", Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Mikage looked up at Momoe, mildly shocked by her presence as she had forgotten that she was actually in a public place with other people.

"Perhaps, I could refill your water?" suggested Momoe.

"Ah...Hai." said Mikage, recovering from her surprise.

Momoe smiled and quickly took her cup, filling it up with water from the pitcher she carried with her.

"By the way...I couldn't help but overhear parts of your conversation - That love isn't a fairytale? " said Momoe

"Oh...I see." said Mikage shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Well...My opinion doesn't matter much but...I have to disagree."

Ayumi smirked and nodded to Momoe, which told her to go on.

"You see...When I was a student at Duel Academy, I had this roommate - Asuka Tenjoin. She was the Queen of Obelisk blue, an excellent duelist, as well as beautiful one. She could have anyone she wanted. But, instead," said Momoe chuckling a bit ", she fell for a Slifer - Judai Yuki."

"A Slifer? That's the lowest title at Duel Academy, right?" asked Ayumi curiously.

"Hai. Anyway, Asuka went on liking him for years. And when graduation came, she left things hanging between them..." said Momoe, casting Mikage a quick glance, before continuing, ", and the two eventually went their seperate ways."

Mikage sighed.

"Hence, why love is no fairytale."

"Ah, but the story has a happy ending," continued Momoe ", you see, by some sort of miracle - they met four years later. And she cleared up those things left unsaid. And now, they're happily married and expecting their first child. See? Fairytale ending!"

A wide grin slowly spread across Ayumi's face, hoping that Mikage had been listening closely to Momoe's story.

"And...This is a true story?" asked Ayumi cheerfully.

"Hai." said Momoe, smiling.

"Interesting...Arigatou, Momoe-san." said Ayumi

"It was nothing - Please enjoy yourself." said Momoe before leaving.

Mikage stared at Momoe for a tiny bit, and then sighed, laying her head down on the table.

"You're right. I should talk to him." Mikage mumbled.

"Finally! Some sense out of you!"

"But, I'm not going back today." said Mikage, looking up.

"Hm? Naze ka?" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know...I just can't handle it right. I feel like I'm a whirlwind of confusing emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated..."

"Then explain. I'm listening."

"Well...I d-didn't really think about it that much, but being back at the office today made me realize that there are so many obstacles we have to jump."

"Like?"

"There are just so many people who would not want us together; The director, and several of his employee's, and his obsessive fans, and Mizu..."

Ayumi sighed.

"Do you love him?"

"Hai."

"Then you'll be just fine."

"I guess so..." said Mikage, her voice trailing off.

Ayumi stared at her for a moment, and sighed again.

"How long are you going to wait?"

"Nani ka?"

"How long before you decide to talk to him?"

"Two or three days..."

"Well, whatever. It's not my relationship, so I guess I'll keep out." said Ayumi thoughtfully.

Mikage remained silent.

"Anyway, we should probably be heading home." continued Ayumi, standing up.

Mikage looked up at Ayumi, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

* * *

**Translations**

Nani Ka - What?

Sumimasen - Forgive me (I'm sorry)

Hai - Yes.

Naze ka - Why?

* * *

Lucarly: Again, sorry for the slow update...

Aki: Still, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucarly: Sorry I haven't updated in like an eternity. My excuse: school.

Aki: Yeah, whatever.

Lucarly: It's the truth!

Aki: Uh huh...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Lucarly: There's a storm coming Aki, you can bet on it... -insert psychotic laughter-

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 10**

* * *

Naomi tapped her finger impatiently on the reception desk, the phone pressed against her ear roughly.

_Pick up the phone...Pick up the phone...Just pick up the damn phone-_

"Yeah? Who is is?" finally said an irritatingly bubbly, female voice from the other side of line.

Naomi sighed angrily.

_Damn...It's that Mizu-girl who picked up._

"Good afternoon, I require to speak to Jack Atlas." said Naomi, faking a happy tone of voice.

"Who's asking?" said Mizu, suddenly becoming defensive.

"Naomi, from the front desk."

"Oh, well in that case, he's not here." said Mizu before hanging up the phone.

Naomi heard the tone of the telephone drop, and clinked in surprise. Upon realizing what happened - she swore loudly to herself, then dialed the number again

"What?" said Mizu, picking up the phone again.

"Mizu, right? I need to speak with Jack."

"No you don't." said Mizu, becoming defensive once again.

"Uh...Yeah I do."

"He's not here."

"Yes he is - Where else would be?"

"He's not here." repeated Mizu

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he-" said Naomi before being cut off again.

"HE'S NOT HERE DAMMIT!" screamed Mizu, and slammed the phone down on the hook.

Naomi flinched at the loud scream, but redialed the phone number anyway.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" screamed Mizu, picking up the phone, yet again.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO JACK!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, HE'S NOT HERE!"

"GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO JACK!"

"NO!" screeched Mizu, hanging up for the third time.

Naomi huffed angrily and stood up, going over to elevator.

_I guess I'll have to do this by person - even if it means leaving my post and risking this awful job._

Naomi stepped in the elevator and pressed the 18th button. The elevator quickly rose to the desired floor.

Naomi briskly walked outside and down the hallway until she reached Jack Atlas's quarters. She quickly slipped inside, silently praying Mizu wasn't in there.

And thank God, she wasn't.

Naomi sighed, relieved. She glanced around, hoping that Jack was in the room.

He wasn't either.

Naomi sighed and rubbed her temples in irritation.

_I really don't need this right now._

Still, Naomi ventured inside in hopes of finding and talking to Jack. Poor Mikage neede-

"Do I know you?" said a gruff voice from behind Naomi that without belonged to the one and only...

Jack Atlas.

Naomi jumped slightly in surprise but turned to face him.

"Watashi no namae wa Naomi desu, I'm the receptionist downstairs."

"Never heard of you." said Jack rudely.

"Doesn't matter - I'm here on behalf of Mikage."

Jack's eyes widened slightly in surprise upon hearing her name.

"Mikage? Did something happen to her?" Jack sounding sincerely concerned.

"Yes, actually. She was here earlier, but I think your new assistant scared her off - and when I say "scared her off", I mean forced her the leave the building while crying. So, I think you should probably go see her - I'm assuming whats-her-face-new-assistant said some hard lies to her. And knowing Mikage, she believed them."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Mizu...Bitch."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Who are you again?"

"Naomi."

"How can I repay you?"

Naomi was taken aback - she had not expected to be given any sort of reward for giving Jack a tip of information.

"Just...Please try to get the director to re-hire Mikage. This place is an absolute hell hole without her."

"I know - thanks for the information." said Jack before turning around and angrily storming off to find Mizu.

Naomi smirked and flipped her hair.

"My work here is done."

* * *

"MIZU! Where the hell is she?" muttered Jack, who had been wandering the office and calling her name for the past ten minutes.

And he was yet to get a response fro-

"Oh Atlas-sama! You called?" cooed Mizu, waltzing into the room.

Nevermind.

"Yes - where have you been?" demanded Jack.

"I was speaking with the director."

"Did he fire you?" asked Jack, sounding a bit hopeful.

"No - he gave me a raise."

"Damn."

"You're so meeaaan." pouted Mizu.

Jack rolled his eyes, and cursed under his breath.

"What did you do to Mikage?"

Mizu was taken aback, and remained silent for a moment.

"Pardon?"

"Naomi said that she was her earlier - and she left crying."

"Oh, well...I just told her the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you don't care about her at all and that you and I have something special." said Mizu, flirtatiously.

"...You did what?"

"I said I-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" yelled Jack, letting out laugh that sounded rather psychotic, "I'm in _love_with Mikage, and you can't change that! You're just a whiny, desperate, selfish, little slut."

Mizu gasped at his harsh words, tears forming in her eyes.

Jack pursed his lips in annoyance, and turned away, leaving the room - to go see Mikage.

But as he made his way down the hallway, he was stopped by an annoying high-pitched, male voice from behind him:

"Atlas-sama? The director would like to see you and speak to you of renovation matters for the duel stadium."

Jack sighed angrily and turned to face the speaker, Jeager.

"Can it wait?"

"Iie - he sent me to get you immediately. You know how impatient when it comes to meetings." said Jeager.

"Yeah - I know." said Jack, defeated, and following Jeager into the director's office.

No matter how much he hated it - Mikage would have to wait, for now.

* * *

**Translations**

Watashi no namae wa Naomi desu - My name is Naomi

Iie - No

* * *

Lucarly: Bet'cha hate Mizu even more don't you?

Aki: Not really - Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucarly: Amazing. Absolutely amazing. I'm updating again. (Heavens open and angels sing.)

Aki: ...What the hell?

Lucarly: No, that was heaven singing, not hell.

Aki: ...What the hell. -.-'

Lucarly: Aki! Do we need have another lesson on the differences between heaven and hell!

Aki: No.

Lucarly: Good! Cause I don't want to explain it again!

Aki: (Sighs.) Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 11**

* * *

Jack pulled his D-wheel helmet from off his head, and looked upward at the apartments in which Mikage stayed.

It had been a day since he learned that Mizu had run off Mikage - He had the intention of visting her the previous day to talk, but Godwin had kept him in the meeting so long that it was much too late for him to even consider visiting Mikage. She would've surely been asleep.

Jack rolled back his head and looked at the gray, cloudy sky and sighed.

Though he knew he loved Mikage very much, he really didn't know much about her. He wasn't sure how she was handling the situation.

His brief conversation with Naomi earlier implied that Mikage would probably be depressed - which stirred some nervousness in Jack. He had never even been able to handle his own depression, let alone someone else's.

Despite Jack's doubts though, he set his helmet down on his seat and quickly went up the stairs and went to his destined apartment door, knocking on it.

A loud dog's bark erupted from the other side of the door, making Jack flinch slightly in surprise. Since when did they get a dog?

"Kiba, shut-up! Ah, Ikimasu!" cried Ayumi's voice from th other side of the door, sounding slightly frantic.

The door swung open to reveal Ayumi, holding a Russel terrier in her arms.

"Ah, Jack - I had a feeling you'd be coming. I had like this revelation that you would while I was in the shower this morning. Does that ever happen to you? It happens to me all the time. Whoa, maybe I'm psychic!" rambled Ayumi, striking a triumphant pose.

Jack blinked in slight confusion; Ayumi certainly contrasted her younger sibling in personality.

"Uh...yeah sure...I'm here to talk to-" began Jack before he was interrupted.

"Mikage?" asked Ayumi.

"Hai."

"OMIGOD! I **am **psychic!" said Ayumi spinning around merrily before stopping and calling out to Mikage.

"Sister dearest! Your boyfriend's here to talk to you!" she cried in glee. Jack couldn't help but blush at the mention of "boyfriend".

There was no response back, but Mikage appeared in the room dressed faded jeans and a nice, white shirt.

"Konnichiwa, Atlas-sama." said Mikage, giving him sweet, yet sad smile.

"Ah, Konnichiwa..." said Jack, feeling a pang it his heart in seeing Mikage feign happiness.

Ayumi giggled madly and then straightened her posture, grinning.

"Okay, well I'll just let you two work things out." said Ayumi, and then bolted out of the room.

Mikage looked to where her sister disappeared and sighed.

"Pardon her - She had coffee this morning." said Mikage, her eyes traveling down to the ground.

"...Have you considered getting her decaf?"

"I tried that once - And she ended up saturating it in mounds of sugar. And for her, sugar is much worse than caffeine."

"I see."

An awkward silence then fell over the pair, both unsure of what to do. After a moment, Jack sighed and continued saying:

"We need to talk."

"...I was afraid you were going to say that."

Jack only gave her a small smile, and gestured for her to come over to him. Mikage hesitated slightly, but came up next to him, who in turn, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go to the park." suggested Jack softly, hoping she would agree. Mikage fidgeted nervously, but nodded her head.

The pair walked together in complete silence, with Jack's arm still around Mikage. A cold breeze blew by, making Mikage shiver, and unconsciously nuzzle herself into Jack. Jack blushed slightly, and held her closer, silently thanking God for the cold weather.

"So...I heared my baka-of-an-assistant told you some things..." said Jack, trying to approach the conversation with great care.

Mikage instantly grew very tense, but nodded her head, not wanting to say anything.

"Care to tell me what she said?" asked Jack, hoping to get an answer. Mikage shook her head.

Jack sighed in frustration.

"Look, if you don't tell me anything, then I won't be able to help you." said Jack.

Mikage remained silent for a moment and then sighed.

"She said you two were an item, and that 'you and I' are just a product of pity." said Mikage flatly.

"And you believed her?" asked Jack incredulously. Mikage looked up at Jack for a moment, and then down at her feet.

"I couldn't help it...It's just so hard to believe that...You and I...Well, I'm nothing special. It just...Seems impossible that you would want to be with me. My sister think differently, but I...I just don't know. " said Mikage.

"Your sister thinks correctly - you are very special." said Jack, hoping Mikage's mood would rise.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it." said Mikage, her eyes gluing themselves to the ground.

"I do mean it." Jack said bluntly. Mikage blinked but didn't say anything. Jack pursed his lips in annoyance that he was still unable to persuade her to believe that he really did care about her. He strained his mind, trying to think of something that could change her view.

"Mikage...Aishiteru." said Jack softly, hoping it would work.

Thankfully, it did.

Mikage's eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, disbelieving what he had just said. She turned and looked up at his face, her golden eyes glossy with wonder.

"...I hope you feel the same way." said Jack, not sure of what else he could say.

In an instant, Mikage quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and brought herself up to his level, kissing him deeply on the lips. Jack was surprised by her bold action, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately.

The cold weather soon turned into rain and drenched the young couple - Neither of seemed to mind terribly though.

"Do you want to go to my place?" whispered Jack seductively into Mikage's ear, after breaking off with her. Mikage smiled slightly and put her head against Jack's wet chest.

"I'd love to." she whispered back.

* * *

**Translations**

Ikimasu - Coming

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon

Baka - Idiot/Fool

Aishiteru - I love you

* * *

Lucarly: I really am sorry for not updating for two months. And I'm sorry I updated with a sucky chapter. (A slightly perverted one at that...)

Aki: Yes, you truly do fail at life. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucarly: Sorry I've taken so long to update this story...AGAIN.

Aki: You are an utter failure.

Lucarly: Thanks for the support.

Aki: No problem.

Lucarly: ... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 12**

* * *

The morning sun shone radiantly through the curtains, causing Jack's eyes to flutter open from the bright light. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep, the night's events slowly returning to his memory.

_Did we?..._

He relaxed his arms and looked over at the sleeping woman beside him, her blue bangs covering her eyes as her chest slowly rose and fell to an even beat. Jack smirked to himself and leaned over to her, pushing her bangs away and kissing her on the forehead. Jack then stood up and stretched before quickly getting dressed and heading downstairs.

As he descended the staircase to the main room, he cast his eyes around suspiciously, searching to see if a certain woman he despised was in the area.

_She's not here - Good. Last thing I need is for her to get on my case about having Mikage in bed with me last night instead of her._

Jack yawned and sat down on the sofa, staring out through the glass walls pensively.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking against the floor, making his head snap up.

_Oh God, it's not Mizu is it?_

"Ohayo, Atlas-sama." said the all-too familiar voice of Mikage from behind him.

Jack sighed in relief. And turned his head to face her. She had dressed herself into the clothes she had worn last night, which were still damp from the rain, and her hair was slightly ruffled - Yet, she was as beautiful as ever.

"I though you were Mizu for a moment. It surprised me a little - I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with her this morning." commented Jack bluntly, facing the glass again.

"I see." said Mikage, wrapping her arms around Jack from behind the sofa and resting her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled a bit and leaned back into her hold, though he remained rather tense.

"Mikage, what happened last night-" began Jack, unsure of what to say.

"-was wonderful." finished Mikage, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"Y-yes it was, but..." said Jack, feeling heat rise into his cheeks from her affection "...Godwin can't find out."

"He has to know eventually," said Mikage plainly ", you can't keep our relationship secret from him forever."

"I can try." said Jack.

"What's going on here?" said an annoyingly high-pitched voice from behind the couple.

Mikage immediately detached herself from Jack, and Jack stood up and turned around to face his current assistant, Mizu.

"Mizu-" hissed Jack through his teeth.

"What is she doing here?" said Mizu, pointing to Mikage.

"She's with me." growled Jack.

"What were you two doing?"

"That's none of your concern."

"You two had sex last night didn't you?" said Mizu accusingly.

"That's none of your concern." repeated Jack.

"So you two did! How could you do this to me Jack?!" whined Mizu, tears filling her eyes.

"You can't control my love life." said Jack flatly.

Mizu sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe I can't...But the director sure as hell can!" said Mizu, lifting up her head and glaring at the couple.

Jack narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest before Mikage cut in.

"The director can do nothing. Jack has never listened to him before and he's not going to start to." said Mikage defiantly.

Jack and Mizu stared at Mikage for a moment - neither had suspected that such a bold statement could come from someone who was so normally meek and submissive.

"She...is right. Nothing, not even you or Godwin, will prevent us from seeing each other." said Jack coldy, looking back over at Mizu.

Mizu clenched her fists tightly and glared intensely at the pair.

"You...I'm...I'm so sick of this! I QUIT!" screeched Mizu, storming out of the room to go to the director's office.

Jack and Mikage stared at the furious girl as she slammed the door to leave, and then looked at the eachother.

"Well, that was...interesting." said Mikage, smiling up shyly at Jack.

"Yes, but...This is perfect!" said Jack, smiling down back at her.

"Nani ka?"

"Don't you see? With her gone, you have the chance to be re-hired again!"

Mikage laughed quietly to herself.

"It won't happen."

"I'll make it happen."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but I will. I promise."

Mikage blushed slightly, and looked down at the ground.

"I've never heard you be so adament about something..." she said quietly.

"You have no idea how much I want you to be back here with me." breathed Jack.

"Was Mizu really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Hm." mumbled Mikage, looking pensive.

"Look, you go back home and I'll try my best to take care of everything."

"That's sweet Atlas-sama, but..."

"But what? Trust me on this." said Jack, kissing Mikage quickly on the lips.

"...Liyo." said Mikage after a moment, a gentle smile coming across her face.

* * *

**Translations**

Ohayo - Good Morning

Nani ka - What?

Liyo - Okay

* * *

Lucarly: So sorry it was so short. And perverted. And stupid.

Aki: You truly are a failure. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucarly: So far, my schedule is working out, no?

Aki: No.

Lucarly: Shut-up. Your opinion doesn't matter.

Aki: Yes it does.

Lucarly: Not I really - I can control what you say or do.

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Oyasumi Nasai - Chapter 13**

* * *

Mikage opened the door to her sister's apartment, and slipped inside with hopes of Ayumi not noticing. The last thing she needed was for Ayumi to tease her about being out with Jack all night, especially when-

"Ooh! Look who's on the walk of shame!" teased Ayumi, bounding into the living room.

Mikage stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Ayumi for a moment.

"Walk of shame?" questioned Mikage, raising her eyebrow in mild amusement.

Ayumi laughed and started circling Mikage, looking her over.

"It means your returning home after being with your boyfriend for an entire night; Which can only mean-" said Ayumi with a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Don't say it-" warned Mikage.

"-YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" said Ayumi exuberantly, throwing her arms around Mikage happily.

Mikage laughed nervously.

"You're overacting." she said plainly.

"I am not! I'm just happy for you!" said Ayumi, pulling away and giving Mikage a silly grin.

Mikage remained silent and smiled weakly at her older sister - Making Ayumi's optimistic demeanor falter.

"Did something happen? You seem kind of...out of it." asked Ayumi with concern in her voice.

"I'm just anxious."

"About what?"

"Well...it's a bit complicated, but Mizu found out about Jack's and my..."encounter" last night. She and Jack fought for a bit, and then she quit on the spot."

"Quit fighting with him you mean?"

"Iie, as in, quit her job."

"Hm - Talk about a drama queen. Sumimasen, continue."

"Then Jack and I talked for a bit...now was an opportunity to get my job back."

"I see...and?"

"He told me go home while he talked to the director."

"And he's planning on figuring out a way to get the director to re-hire you?"

"I guess so..."

"AWW! Desu kawaii! He really you to be working alongside him again...Sorta like how a married couple does!" said Ayumi, smiling again.

"Ayumi-chan!" exclaimed Mikage, her face turning a light shade of pink.

Ayumi laughed and looked slyly at Mikage.

"You two will have beautiful children."

"Shut-up!"

"I know you want kids." taunted Ayumi.

"Yes, but-" began Mikage in protest.

"-Come on Mikage-chan, I'm just teasing." giggled Ayumi.

"...You're so immature."

"Maturity is boring."

Mikage cocked her eyebrow at Ayumi quizzically, before chuckling herself.

"Yes, I suppose it is..."

* * *

Jack watched Mizu storm out of director's office from around the corner, her files in hand - Which meant she had surely resigned.

Jack smirked to himself and stood up straight before walking into Godwin's office to find him sitting back in his chair loosely, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"Godwin-"

"Ah, Jack, good to see you this morning-" began Rex, looking up at Jack and removing his hands from his head "-what can I do for you?"

"Did that woman just quit?" asked Jack bluntly.

"I'm afraid so-" started Godwin before he was cut off by Jack.

"-Do you have anyone prepared to take her spot?"

"No, I-"

"Can I make a request?"

Rex raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A request?"

"Yes - As in I suggest who you next hire?"

"...I suppose."

"I want you to re-hire Mikage Sagiri."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to re-hire Mikage Sagiri." repeated Jack.

Rex sighed.

"I assure you Jack, she is not the right person to be your assistant."

"She is the right person - She always was." said Jack defiantly.

Rex remained silent for a moment, looking pensive before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jack.

"Jack...Is there any particular reason you wish for Sagiri-san to return?"

Jack was taken aback by Rex's question, but didn't lose his confidence.

"...Yes - Yes there is in fact." said Jack darkly.

"Is there now? Do tell." said Rex, trying to sound as patient as possible with Jack.

"Well...I guess you could say she and I have been seeing each other for a bit." said Jack, his voice still dark.

Rex blinked, unsure that he had heard correctly.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Mikage and I are dating."

Rex stared blankly at Jack for moment, at loss for words.

"How long has his been going on?" asked Rex dryly.

"That's none of your concern. The fact is that Mikage and I are together and we want to stay together. So, It would be...so kind of you to let her return so we could achieve that." growled Jack in a low tone.

"Jack, what about your reputation?"

"How would Mikage affect my reputation?"

"This would mean she's too close to you. In fact, she was too close to you before - It was distracting her from her work."

"She did fine at work." retorted Jack.

"You don't know the half of it." said Rex, his voice gaining a tone of anger.

"I know enough." said Jack, his voice matching Rex's.

Rex and Jack glared intensely at each other for moment, before Rex sighed.

"Very well Jack. You win this time. However, I do not think it wise-"

"I don't care," began Jack defiantly ", Just bring her back."

* * *

The phone rang loudly throughout the apartment, making the Sagiri sisters look up from whatever task they were occupied with.

"I'll get it," said Ayumi, standing up quickly and picking up the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" asked Ayumi curiously into the receiver.

"Good afternoon. This is Rex Godwin of the Public Security Maintnence Bureau. May I speak with Mikage Sagiri?" said Rex from the other side of the line.

Ayumi blinked several times, at a temporary loss for words.

"Who is it?" asked Mikage from the other side of the room.

"It's...The director...He wants to speak to you." said Ayumi, a sly grin spreading across her face as she glanced at Mikage.

"N-n-nani?!" said Mikage fretfully, scrambling off her feet.

Ayumi chuckled and and handed the phone to her younger sister.

"D-Director?" said Mikage nervously into the phone.

"Ah, Sagiri-san. It's been awhile hasn't it?" said Godwin in his normally pleasant voice.

"H-Hai."

"Hm. Well let's get to the point; The job you previously had is now open again. After some review and discussion, I have decided it is best if you once again hold that position. Are you interested in doing so?"

Mikage blinked, her expression blank. She then glanced at Ayumi who nodded to her.

"Yes - I am interested in that..." said Mikage, feeling herself smile.

* * *

**Translations**

Iie - No

Sumimasen - Sorry

Desu kawaii! - How cute!

Nani? - What?

Hai - Yes

* * *

Lucarly: Phew! Almost done with this story! Next is either another chapter or an epilogue...I haven't decided yet...

Aki: Whatever. I don't care. Please review.


	14. Epilogue

Lucarly: Yay, epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Oyasumi Nasai - Epilogue**

**_3 months later..._**

* * *

"They disgust me." sneered Jeager, watching Jack and Mikage and share a kiss in the middle of the office hallway.

"They're in love." pointed out Ayumi irritably, who had come to visit her sister and boyfriend along with Kiba. Jeager cast his eyes over to Ayumi, glaring.

"No dogs allowed." muttered Jeager. Ayumi shot a glare back at Jeager.

"Screw you, I'm not listening to an elf that dislikes my sister, or our dog." said Ayumi as Kiba growled at him.

Jeager stood there a moment, fuming before he stormed off.

"That was moooooooost impressive Ayumi-chan," said Akutsu, dancing up to her ", nooooo one ever stands up to Jeager-san. That's what I like about yoooooooooou, you're never afraid to put up a fight for whooooooooo you love."

"Arigatou, Akutsu-kun. " said Ayumi, smiling and blushing slightly.

Jack cast his eyes to the pair, suspicious of their intimate honorifics.

"Why do they seem so-?" began Jack before he was cut off by Mikage.

"Close? They're dating."

"Nani!?" said Jack incredulously. Mikage laughed nervously.

"I know - I only recently found out myself. From what she told me, he asked her out after she visited me here the first time a few months ago. I guess she kept it secret from me since thought I'd be estranged by her going out with one of my colleagues. I really shouldn't be so surprised though - They're both so eccentric, they make a perfect match... Still, I'm not exactly thrilled at the possibility of being in-laws with Akutsu..." mused Mikage.

"Neither am I." said Jack without thinking.

Mikage looked at him strangely as Jack blushed slightly upon realizing his slip-up.

Akutsu and Ayumi exchanged quick glances before Ayumi nodded to him.

"Er - Sagiri-san, I'm wondering if yooooooooou can come help me with something..." said Akutsu hesitantly.

"...Sure." said Mikage, her eyes still glued to Jack as she walked off with Akutsu.

After they left, Ayumi turned to Jack with her and her hips.

"God Jack, you make it so obvious." said Ayumi, shaking her head.

"Gomen," said Jack quietly ", Do you have it?"

"Yup," said Ayumi, pulling a small, velvet box out of her back pocket ", You're proposing to her tonight, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Good - Where are you taking her?" she asked.

"The park." replied Jack simply.

"How original." said Ayumi sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me for not being as "romantic" as your insane boyfriend." muttered Jack in a tone of anger.

"Oh, you know about Akutsu-kun and me?" giggled Ayumi, blushing.

Jack rolled his eyes and murmmured something under his breath.

"Just so you know, if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll personally kick your ass." said Ayumi, adjusting herself to be serious.

"I wouldn't doubt you would." said Jack, knowing Ayumi's threat was sincere.

"I want her to be happy." continued Ayumi.

"I do too."

"She wants kids." added Ayumi.

"I know." said Jack flatly.

"You better give them to her - I want to be an auntie." aid Ayumi, flaunting herself slightly.

"I will." said Jack, smiling a bit at her childish antics.

Suddenly, Mikage and Akutsu entered back into the room, looking as if they just had an small arguement.

"-I swear, the coffee maker wasn't woooooooooooorking a few minutes ago!" said Akutsu, desperately.

"Mhm." said Mikage, rolling her eyes. Jack smiled upon seeing her and offered his arm to her.

"Want to go get some lunch?...And maybe go to the park afterwards?" he asked gently.

Mikage smiled sweetly and nodded.

"That sounds great." she said, still smiling.

As the couple went off, Jeager entered back into the room, looking irritated as ever.

"Aww, did you complain to director only to have him ignore you?" said Ayumi tauntingly.

"Hm." mumbled Jeager angrily, his eyes set on Kiba.

"You certainly are a miserable little man - perhaps you sould find yourself a nice woman." teased Ayumi.

"Not interested." said Jeager dismissively.

"Ah...He's sort of gooooooooooot an interest in the director." whispered Akutsu into Ayumi's ear.

"Oh! I see...Well Jeager-san, I'm sure you'll be very happy to know that you and the director will get the opportunity to spend so much time together when you'll have a wedding on your hands." said Ayumi slyly.

Jeager widened his eyes and looked at Ayumi in shock.

"Wedding?...You mean the King and-" began Jeager weakly before he was cut off.

'"Yup!" nodded Ayumi happily.

"Great." said Jeager sarcastically

Ayumi happy demeanor quickly turned sour as she set Kiba onto the ground and ordered:

"Sick him!"

Kiba growled and lept onto Jeager, knocking him down.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ATTACKING ME!"

Ayumi smirked and flipped her hair.

"Good dog."

* * *

**Translations**

Arigatou - Thank you.

Nani? - What?

Gomen - Sorry.

* * *

Lucarly: Yay! It's FINALLY done! I know the ending is sort of weird...It's a total set-up for a sequel...But only if my reviewers are interested, so if you are, please tell me!

Aki: ...Please review.


End file.
